Always
by AwkwardPlatypus7
Summary: Just a little something! Rated K because there isn't much to it. Not sure about the genres. Bad title, I know. I do not own Legend of Korra... yet.


Right now was the hardest. Now work, no pay, no food. Currently, it was just after 7 o' clock, and the rain had been non-stop throughout the day. Another coughing fit racked my body, and I doubled over in pain. I leaned back against the alleyway's wall and let my eyes close for a moment. I was freezing cold in the rain, but my forehead felt as warm as the sun. I felt my body going into a numb remission when someone started shaking my shoulder.

I groggily opened my eyes a little and see Bolin looking down at me in concern.

"Mako? Are you okay?"

"Yah Bo. Don't worry about-" I'm cut off as another coughing fit racks my body.

"Mako! Mako!" I hear Bolin yelling in my ear.

"Calm down, Bo. I'm right here."

"I'm scared, Mako. Will you be all right?"

I have my own doubts about that. It seems that in the past 5 days it has been getting worse, and I recognize it vaguely as a case of pneumonia. "Of course, Bo. I told you not to worry."

His emerald green eyes are boring into me, and I believe he will see through my façade. But then he smiles at me and snuggles in closer. "Mako, I'm cold. And hungry."

Just as he says that, my tummy grumbles, and I look down and clutch it before Bolin hears. I haven't eaten lately; I've been giving Bolin all of my food. I also don't have much else to keep him warm. I already gave him my coat and scarf, all that is left covering me, besides the clothes I wear, is a thin blanket. I don't care, though. I would do anything for Bo. I take it off of me and lay it over Bolin.

"Aren't you cold?" he looks up at me sleepily and yawns.

"Of course not," I lie through my teeth, "I always have my fire." I light a small ball in my palm then snuff it out. He nods contentedly and pushes his head underneath my arm. I raise it up and wrap it around his shoulder.

"I'm still hungry, Mako. Is there anything to eat?" I haven't been able to search for any food, so our supply has been dwindling down. I slowly get to my feet, pat Bolin's head, and walk over to where we keep our food. I only see an apple that is beginning to rot. I turn towards Bolin and bring it to him.

"Here, this'll tide you over. I'll be back with more."

Bolin looks up at me with his wide, green eyes and tugs on my hand. "You'll be back soon though, right?"

"Of course." I stat to run towards the start of the alley, "Always," I whisper softly to myself.

I look left and right before slinking around a corner. The alley that is currently our home lies in the midsts of the outdoor market. Almost everyone is gone by now, but not many people have been here because of the rain. I have to make my move now before everyone packs everything up. The owners of the carts are just counting their money and packing stuff up. I move against the wall and keep to the shadows. When I have to grab something, I reach out and take a little bit. Enough to eat, but not enough for them to miss. I don't enjoy stealing their merchandise, but for now, that's all I can do. I make my runs, and thankfully no one sees me. I crawl back to the alley to see what I got.

In my hands are a slightly stale loaf, a banana, and an orange. It should be enough for Bolin, but he sure does eat a lot. I am about to bite into the bread when I feel a sharp pang of guilt. I should be saving it for Bolin. He needs it more than I do. Then again, I need to keep up my strength. I'm not sure what to do, but I know Bolin always ends up my top priority. I'll give it all to him, so he won't starve, then he'll ask me whether I'm hungry and want some of his, and the I'll come up with a lame excuse that he believes every time.

I just shake my head and walk back to where Bolin is. "Look what I have for you, Bo." I hold out the food to him, and instantly his eyes light up. It's always worth it. He takes the food from me, and I sit back down next to him. My exhaustion has reached a tipping point. I feel the fatigue clouding my eyes, and I let myself drift off to sleep. I hear Bolin crunching on the food then I feel his head shift against my arm. He sticks the orange under my nose. Its citric smell is enticing after going so long without food, but I can't, and I know it.

I slowly open my eyes and turn towards Bolin. "Yes, Bo? Need something?"

"I thought you might want this? Do you?" he smiles his still so innocent grin at me.

"Aren't you still hungry, Bo? Eat you need to keep your strength up."

"But what about you? You need to eat too. Also you don't look so good."

I shake my head which is partially the truth. I know having that orange on an empty stomach is bad, and I don't feel too good. "I'll eat tomorrow, Bo. You have it."

"But that's what you said yesterday, Mako!"

"I promise this time, Bo. Just let me sleep…" I feel content in just lying there.

"No Mako! Don't leave me! I don't want to be all alone!"

I jerk awake. Where would he get that? "I'd never leave you, Bo. What makes you think that?"

"Just like Mommy and Daddy. They left. I don't want you gone too." He sniffles a little and buries his head in my side.

"Bo, look at me," he tilts his head up, "I would never you leave you. You believe me?"

His green eyes bore into my own amber ones. "Okay Mako. I love you."

"I love you too, Bo. I love you too."


End file.
